Malcolm Lynch (Earth-51618)
Malcolm Lynch is a former architect who now travels the world with James Howlett and co trying to bring down The Essex Corporation. Biography Early Life Malcolm was born to Joseph and Mary Lynch, he had a twin brother named Callum and from an early age they were inseparable. Malcolm and Callum would do everything together and would daily promise each other that they would always be together. This all changed when Joseph Lynch was taken to prison for murdering his wife Mary in front of his two boys. The boys were then separated by the government and placed into two separate foster families. Malcolm was placed into a family that contained two other children one older sister and one younger brother. Malcolm however never felt at home besides caring for his adoptive family as everyday he vowed to be reunited with his brother. Meeting his Wife One of the perks of being with his foster family is that they were able to afford to send him to the University of California, Berkley. There Malcolm gained a degree in Art and Architecture (top of his class) and secured a job at Gensler a private architecture company in San Fransisco. Over a couple of years and few months, Malcolm had risen from the bottom to nearly the top and was one of Arthur Gensler Jr.'s right hand men. Gensler would send Malcolm on trips to firms in China, Spain, Russia and Morocco. It was in Morocco that Malcolm met his wife to be at the Gensler firm. Emily Wick was a fellow Gensler employee who had been stationed in Morocco for 3 years and was approximately half way through her stay. Malcolm had been sent to Morocco on an off the books trip to sabotage life's work a building dedicate too her deceased grandfather. Malcolm and Emily hit it off and became lovers with Malcolm constantly delaying his deadline as he needed “more time”. Emily fell pregnant and gave birth 9 months later to a boy they named Jonah after Emily's grandfather. A year after that Gensler sent another employee to find Malcolm and kill him in order for him to not release the work Gensler had him do privately online. Malcolm heard about the plan from one of his closer colleagues who resigned days after. Malcolm prepared to release all of Gensler's files and hidden documents online and then move to Switzerland with his now wife and son. Death of his wife When Ellis Crane (the man Gensler sent to kill Malcolm) arrived in Morocco, Emily met him and lured him to Malcolm's office where she left them alone. Crane immediately tried to strangle Malcolm with a garrote wire. Malcolm managed to overpower Crane and severely wound him in his stomach. Malcolm got in a car that was scheduled to drop himself, Emily and Jonah at the airport for a one-way trip to Zürich. Crane (who had survived) crashed into the car before riddling it with bullets. Malcolm crawled out of the car seemingly unharmed before noticing he was bleeding from his side. Malcolm saw Crane who had collapsed and turned to see both the driver and Emily dead but in Emily's hands was a very much alive Jonah. Malcolm pulled Emily out of the wreckage and weeped over her dead body whilst cradling both Emily and Jonah. Malcolm then put them down gently and walked over to Crane who had nearly bled out and began to beat him as other drivers watched in horror. Punch after punch Malcolm nearly broke Crane's jaw before the ambulance arrived taking himself, Emily, the driver, Crane and Jonah to hospital. Malcolm was stitched up and stayed with Jonah in hospital for a few days accompanied by Malcolm's adoptive family. A few weeks after recovering Malcolm had the paperwork for his adoptive parents to adopt his son and take him along with them when they moved to New Zealand. Assault on Gensler Malcolm met with an arms dealer in New York who referred to himself as The Tinkerer and was able to secure a few assault rifles and grenades as well as body armour. During his visit in New York, Malcolm witnessed a web-slinging mutant stop a bank robbery. Back in San Fransisco, Malcolm used a jeep to ram the ground floor of Gensler before making his way to the top floor wounding all who try to stop him. Malcolm arrived at the top floor and held Arthur Gensler at gunpoint whilst asking questions. Gensler revealed that a private company had come and paid a 7 figure fee to the company on the orders that they kill Emily Wick. When Malcolm asked for a name Gensler replied with “Essex”. The Dark Years Malcolm watched Nathaniel Essex bribe his way through politics and become the Vice President to Robert Kelly and push Kelly's view on mutants to an all time low. Kelley announced that all Mutants were fugatives and forced them all to captured and placed in new prison facilities that were being created around the continent. Many Mutants were arrested or killed by Kelly's Anti-Mutant Task Forces. Malcolm tried to harbour many mutants in one of Gensler's old office blocks but someone gave them up causin Malcolm to flee and the mutants to be captured. This hunt went on for years during which Malcolm heard about the deaths of the X-Men at the hands of a brainiswashed Wolverine. Robert Kelly was murdered by a mutant but Malcolm new the truth, Essex had killed Kelly and blamed a young rouge mutant with superspeed . Essex was inaugurated and upgraded the AMTF to become a more powerful threat. Essex hired Donald Pierce (a man with a bad history when it came to mutants) to be lead this new task force. Essex also hired Dr. Zander Rice to create more mutants in secret so that Essex Corporation'' "could go to war with anyone". The Lone Wanderer For years, Malcolm went around the country freeing Mutants using his remaining weapons from the Tinkerer. Stories went around the country and soon all Mutant children had heard at least one tale of The Lone Wanderer: Mutant Saviour. Malcolm had started to become a thorn in Essex's side and soon Malcolm would have many run ins with Donald Pierce and his AMTF (now dubbed The Reavers). Malcolm based himself in his old home, the home of his biological family. Malcolms time alone would come to an end when he was sought out by Wolverine. Meeting Wolverine Malcolm's time alone would come to an end when he was sought out by Wolverine. Malcolm was asked to join Logan (who had now dropped the name Wolverine) and Charles Xavier (who had dropped the Professor) as they had been tasked to protect and deliver a young mutant named Laura to the Canadian border. At first Malcolm declined but agreed when Charles spoke to him about the honour he could bring to his wife and son should they accomplish their mission. Malcolm began to stay with Logan, Laura, Charles and a mutant named Caliban. Malcolm began to get close with the group but feared that his happy times could be ripped from him again at any time. Malcolm began to hear whispers from the local community about a Mutant compound that would be visited by Nathaniel Essex himself in the coming days. Malcolm prepared to leave as he was ready to avenge his wife's death but before he could leave he was joined by Logan and their company who all set out to stop Essex once and for all. Mutant Compound Logan and Caliban planned to infiltrate the compound and free the captured mutants while Malcolm would find Essex and kill him. As Logan and Caliban freed the mutants, Xavier was guiding Malcolm to Essex using a makeshift version of Cerebro. On his way to Essex, Malcolm saw a mutant being tortured by Zander Rice and his team. Malcolm killed Rice's team members but Rice himself escaped. As Malcolm freed the mutant, he recognized him as the web swinging mutant from New York. Malcolm freed the mutant now known to be Peter Parker and offered him sanctuary with Logan and the rest of the company. Peter accepted but only on the terms that Malcolm free the mutant blamed for killing President Kelly. Malcolm deciding to do the right thing went to get the mutant codenamed Quicksilver. Malcolm and Peter smashed their way through the compound, Malcolm killed anyone who stood in his way. He led Peter to the cell's and told Peter to free Quicksilver and make it quick. Peter freed a weakened Quicksilver and took him towards Malcolm. The trio attempted to leave but the calls from the other mutants grew louder and louder causing Malcolm to free them all and lead them to safety. Malcolm and the two mutants returned to Xavier and Laura but Logan was no where to be seen. Malcolm went back into the compound to find Logan when he saw Essex being led to saftey by his entourage. Malcolm opened fire at them which is when Essex commanded his Reavers to kill Malcolm. Donald Pierce attempted to shoot Malcolm when a man in a black suit resembling a Panther lowered his gun claiming Malcolm '"was his"'''. The Panther ran toward Malcolm and claws exteneded from his hands, as he was about to strike his hand was caught by a web. The Panther used in some fashion an extreme martial art to wrap the web around and pull Peter towards him. As he was about to strike Malcolm shot the Panther to know effect, Panther raised his now clawed hand but was barged off Peter by a Quicksilver. Finding his brother Trivia *After the death of Malcolm's wife he became a heavy alcoholic. *Malcolm learnt how to use his Weatherby Vanguard and Colt Python from watching TV. *Due to travelling around the world as an Architect, Malcolm can speak Arabic, Mandarin, Spanish, Russian and his native English fluently. *Malcolm is an avid hunter and he enjoyed painting. *Malcolm engineered a formula that allowed Wolverine to fully use his healing factor. *Malcolm created web-shooters just in case Peter Parker's abilities were to be taken away. **Malcolm has also engineered a formula for Pietro Maximoff in case his abilities were to be taken away. *Malcolm has a round of Adamantium bullets that he hides just in case. The only person to know this is Peter Parker. *Malcolm treats Peter Parker as his adoptive son. *Malcolm keeps in frequent touch with his son and adoptive family. Category:Created by Red Average Category:Earth-51618 Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Espionage Category:Interrogation Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Tracking Category:Americans Category:Explosion Creation Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Multilingual Category:Artists